My Life As A Witch
by DauntlessThreeRavens
Summary: This is a story about a young witch who is living her life in the shadow of her older twin brother. Everything that she can do he is better at, and she is looking for any chance she can to show him up. When that chance comes what will happen? Will she finally get the respect she's been looking for, or will it completely destroy her life?
1. Chapter 1

"You have been accepted into Hogwarts"...

"My letter is going to come any day now I just know it," I said.

"Well I'll bet you 60 galleons mine will come first. My stuff always comes first," my brother said.

We're twins, and he is always better than me at everything. My life is practically a living Hell because of this kid. His name's Harry and he thinks just because he was named after "the boy who lived" that he is better than me, but it doesn't help that he's five minutes older than me.

"Why would I want to make any bets with you?" I asked annoyed.

"Because for once there's no way for me to rig it," he retorted.

"That's not a very good reason."

"Come on. Be some fun Bella."

"Quit calling me that! You know I hate being referred to as a vampire who can't do anything herself."

Right as I said that we saw the mail come, and we bolted to the door. Just as I had suspected there was a letter on top, and it was intended for my brother. I gave a heavy sigh and walked up the stairs to my room as he hollered for my parents to come quick as they could.

I started to cry. We were going to Diagon Alley the next day, and my parents wouldn't buy me anything in case I didn't get accepted. They had told me earlier that week.

"Isabella! Get down here and help us celebrate. Your brother has been accepted into Hogwarts," my mum yelled.

I didn't reply. As long as they didn't her me I could pull off the effect of being asleep. My mom doesn't fall for it anymore, but she knew it meant I wanted to be left alone.

But this time before I could get in bed my mum apparated into my room.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but you need to come help celebrate. Your letter will come. You just need to be patient," she said.

"Why should I? He acts like he's entitled to everything and that I'm not as good as him so I shouldn't get the same treatment as him. For once I just wish that he would realize how I feel," I said quickly as I choked back the tears, "It just feels like he wouldn't even miss me if I disappeared forever."

"Honey," my mum began, " He loves you and you know that. Your letter will come I know it will. Just please come down and celebrate with us."

"Ok."

When I got down the stairs I saw the Headmistress of Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall. I was in shock, but I could still feel bitter. First, he gets his letter, and now he gets a special visit from the Headmaster. Then I saw the look on his face... he was glaring at me! Headmistress McGonagall was coming over to me, and she had a letter in her hand.

"My Owl dropped this, and it was to late to send another once I had found it. I heard that you were going to Diagon Alley tomorrow, and thought that you might need the list of your supplies from your acceptance letter."

I started freaking out! My brother may have gotten his letter first, but mine was personally delivered. I just hoped he wouldn't hold that against me as we left our parents for the school year.

A/N: Please tell me what you think. This is my first fanfiction and I know it's short, but I want to know if you think this is good enough to keep writing. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

After McGonagall left, the evening was quite uneventful. We were all in shock. I was in the most shock because the person who was my second highest role model had handed me my letter. Now if it had been Hermione Granger I would have probably fainted. After eating our supper we all went to bed since we would have to get an early start the next morning.

When I woke up I could smell bacon. We never had bacon so this was truly a special occasion. After getting dressed I hopped down the stairs. When I looked around I saw our table set with all of our favourite foods. There were omelette, waffles, pancakes, and bacon. There was also a delicious orange drink that is orange juice blended together with sugar, milk, and vanilla extract. I was so excited I could hardly wait for my father and brother to come to the table.

Once they arrived, my father said grace and then we dug in. We ate as much as we could stuff ourselves with. Then we were off to Diagon Alley. This would be my first time there, but I knew it would be just as magical or even more so than I had imagined.

We used floo powder to get there. I was the first to go through with my mum. We were going to shop separately so my brother and I wouldn't fight in public. We were also starting at opposite ends of the list. Which also meant that I got to choose my pet first. There were so many cats and owls that I wasn't sure which to pick. Since we have a family owl I chose a cat. My cat is black and white with the cutest little paws I had ever seen. She also loves to snuggle. We then got the other various items on the list such as, a set of brass scales, a telescope, a set of glass phials, and a standard size two pewter cauldron. All the while walking past the candy store.

The next item on the list was a wand, making me forget about how much I wanted candy. We walked into Olivander's. Even though he had died, the Potter's and Weasley's made sure that it stayed open with his name on it. When we walked in we saw a little boy sitting on a stool waiting to be helped so we stood and waited next to him. When the clerk came up with a wand for the boy he said it was a solid willow wand measuring ten inches long with a dragon heartstring core. There was a brilliant flash of light and a small rush of wind.

"Looks like the wand has chosen you, young Mr. Potter," the clerk said, with a fond smile on his face.

"Indeed it has," the young boy replied happily.

Once the wand was packaged. The boy turned around and as he walked towards the door he turned and smiled.

"I'm Albus Severus Potter. What's your's?"

"I'm Isabella," I said quietly not really knowing what to do.

I faintly heard someone calling his name outside.

"I've got to go, but I'll be sure to say hi at school!" he said as he walked out the door.

I walked up to the clerk and he went back and chose a wand for me to test out. The line was getting long and I had tested ten wands already.

"Maybe this one will choose you," he said, ready to be done for the day.

As I picked it up I felt a surge of power go through me. Then the same thing that had happened to Albus happened to me.

"Your wand is special, you know?" the clerk told me, "there is none other like it. It is a reasonably supple oak measuring nine inches made with a Phoenix feather core. this Phoenix however only ever gave one feather."

I was beaming after he said that. "Thank you!" I told him before skipping out the door.

The book store was our next stop. I read a lot so as we walked in I was trying to convince my mom to buy me more books than were required. Then I heard a familiar voice.

"Oh Bella!"

I ran and his behind a bookshelf. I couldn't have him humiliate me in public. Not here anyway. I saw him walk out the door and knew that he had given up on his search. My mum had bought the required books and even some extras while I had been hiding. This is why I love her so. When we went to get my robes there was a girl with bushy, fiery red hair. She had just started getting fitted when they stood me next to her. As they started on mine a boy with practically white hair came up to her.

"Well, would you look at that," he began saying, "a Weasley getting her own robes. I'm shocked that they aren't hand-me-downs."

The girl looked very hurt and ashamed, even though she hadn't done anything wrong. They had finished our robes now so I hopped off of the stand they had me on.

"Leave her alone!" I said to him, rather harshly.

"What do you care you little mudblood?" he asked, challenging me.

"First of all, how would you even know if I'm a mudblood or not? Second of all, go pick on someone your own size. She hasn't done anything to you," I said.

As he left his last words were, "This isn't over Weasley."

The girl turned to me.

"Thanks for standing up for me. It was really nice of you, but you don't have to do that because I can take care of myself. " The girl said, curtly.

"Oh," I replied. I had no clue what to say because I thought she would be really happy that I had stood up for her. I started to walk away.

"I'm Rose, and I'm sorry for sounding rude. It's just that I have a lot of pressure on me, and a lot that I have to live up to."

"It's ok. I kinda know what that's like."

"Really?"

"Well probably not exactly the same as you but something like that."

We each heard our mothers calling us at the same time.

"See you at school?" she asked.

"Definitely," I replied. Maybe this year would be better than I thought.

"And one more thing... Are you a mudblood?"

"Kind of," I replied, "My mom is a witch, but my dad is a muggle."

"Oh," she said, "makes a lot of sense why you still wouldn't say anything. If it helps I am too. People just don't realize it."

"Ok. See you on the express!" I said turning away.

"See ya!" she yelled back.

A/N: I have three of the chapters already written for this so they will already be up tonight.

- Piper

P.S.: this hasn't been edited so bear with me.


	3. Chapter 3

Once we got home we packed and said goodbyes so that the morning would not be to bad. I was sad that I would be away from my family for a whole year, but at least I would have my brother. No matter how much I hated him, I would always look up to him.

We got to Kingsbury Station, and to keep from the even longer winded goodbyes our parents dropped us off. Our tickets said Platform 9 3/4 on them. When we got just past platform 9 we saw a group of people with carts like ours nearby. We walked up to then and asked if they knew where Platform 9 3/4.

"Right here young man!" a man with shaggy black hair said to us, "where are you're parents?"

"They dropped us off," I said, looking at my feet. I felt ashamed. Almost everyone's parents came to drop them off at boarding school, and here I was having to ask a stranger how to get somewhere.

"Well we all just sent our kids through, but I or one of my friends would be glad to help you through. We have to get to them anyway."

"Well our mother told us never to talk to strangers, so I think running through a wall with them is out of the question too," I said looking closely at him. He seemed super familiar.

"Well my name is Harry Potter and these are my two good friends Hermione and Ron Weasley. Now if you'll tell us your names we won't be strangers anymore."

"I'm Harry and this is Bella," my brother said.

"Like the vampire?" Hermione asked.

"Actually it's Isabella. He just teases me because I hate Twilight," I said, adding a glare towards my brother.

"Well we better get going if we want to say goodbye to our own children," Ron said.

"I'll help Isabella if you, Ron dear, you will help Harry. Isabella and I will go through first," Hermione said.

"Yes dear," Ron replied.

Hermione grabbed onto the handle of my cart. And we started running. Just as we were about to run into the wall, we went through it.

"There you are mum we were starting to worry," a familiar voice said.

I looked up to see Rose standing right in front of me.

"Rose!" I exclaimed.

"Isabella!"

"You two know each other?" her mum asked, "Hugo get back over here!"

"Yes, we met in the robe fitters," Rose replied.

"Well that's great! It's good to know that you're going to have someone you know on the express," Hermione said, "Have a fun year Rose. I love you and I'll see you during the holidays. Now I have to go find your brother." After giving Rose a hug she vanished to go find Hugo.

"Let's go put our things on the express. This is going to be such a fun year!" Rose exclaimed, taking my hand and dragging me towards the express.

Once we got on the express we sought out an empty compartment. We finally found one, and it was magnificent. We placed all of our things in there, and opened the window up. By that time we saw Ron and Hermione and Rose called them over.

"So you do have a friend, and I see that she is the beautiful young lady I met on the other side of the wall," Ron said.

"Yes I have indeed father. I love you all so much! I'm going to miss you all so much. By the way have you seen Albus?" Rose replied.

"No we haven't, but I'm sure that he is with Harry," Hermione said.

"Well could you let him know we are in compartment 24?" Rose asked.

"Yes sweetie, we can tell him for you. We love you," Hermione said.

"Oh and here is some pocket change for the ride to Hogwarts," Ron said giving her handful of galleons.

I was amazed I would never get that much money, and I was willing to bet that while I had gotten three, my brother had gotten more.

We sat down as we waited for the express to start moving. After about ten minutes the express started moving and our compartment door opened. I realized that the Albus Rose had been talking about earlier was the boy I had met in Olivander's.

A/N: I am planning on updating at least once a week from now on. I hope you are all enjoying my story. If I do something wrong (i.e. my grammar, references, etc.) please forgive me, and let me know. Thank you so much for reading my story!

P.S.: How old do you think I am?

P.P.S.: What is your favorite book or book series?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys, I'm so so sooooo sorry that I didn't update sooner. I was on a trip for two weeks, and wasn't able to get my story up. Again I am so sorry. I am planning on updating once a week and hopefully my update day will be Monday from now on. I hope you guys can forgive me. ~ Piper

"Hey Isabella!" Albus said.

"You know Isabella?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, I should have known you two would be friends," Albus replied.

And then the reunion of friends was ruined.

"So I see we just keep adding people to the mudblood loser party," a cynical voise sneered.

"When will you learn to just sod off Malfoy?" Rose asked.

"When I feel like it, and you know what I just don't really feel like it right now."

"Will you just please shut up and leave?" I asked him.

"I will since you asked soooo politely," he retorted, " But first I have one last thing to say to you. I really think that you have what it takes to be in Slytherin. So I think we're going to have a fun year together just you and me little witch, just you and me."

Once he left I was a mess. Tears were threatening to fall, but I couldn't let them because I was in front of my new friends. I couldn't show them my weakness.

"Oh Isabella it's going to be okay, really. I know that we're going to be placed into Gryffindor together. The Sorting Hat will realize that he can't separate us," Rose said consolingly. she came over and hugged me tightly while I cried into her shoulder. Then the door opened again. I didn't want anyone to see me crying, but I couldn't stop. Before I turned around I knew who it was.

"Awwwwww... Did sweet wittle Bewwa get hew heawt bwoken? Or is she just being a huge baby again?"

"I don't know who you are, but you should just sod off. Can't you see that she's upset?" Albus said.

"Please leave Harry. It would be nice if you wouldn't make fun of me in front of my friends."

"What are you gonna do to me Bella? There's not much you can do to me."

"Get out of our compartment you little git!" Rose screamed at him, furious that he was picking on me.

"Fine, but soon Bella you won't have your friends to protect you," Harry said as he walked away from the compartment.

A few minutes later the door opened again. I was just sitting there with my knees pulled up to my chin staring out the window.

"What's wrong with her?" an unfamiliar voice asked, "And who is she?"

"Isabella, and we don't know. Malfoy came in here and told her she was going to be in Slytherin because she "has what it takes", and then this random guy that we don't know came in here and started making fun of her," Rose said sympathetically, "Then she just curled up into a ball like that and quit talking."

"He's my brother," I said quietly.

"Dude, he shouldn't be treating you like that, that's cruelty not just teasing. By the way I'm James."

I just nodded.

"Well I just wanted to make sure you two," he said pointing at Albus and Rose, "Were okay. Since technically us older kids are responsible for you guys."

"We're doing just fine James," Rose said.

"Well when the trolley comes around I would advise getting this girl some candy."

"Okay James, you can go back to your friends now," Albus replied.

"I'll see you three at the table later tonight," he said as he walked away.

"So do we need to go get your brother back?" Albus asked me.

"No," I said as I kept staring out the window.

It was silent for the next fifteen minutes.

"I just thought it would all stop. I thought that the teasing and joking would all stop until the holidays," I said, breaking the silence.

"It will be okay. You have us for the whole school year, and most likely for the holidays. We are allowed to invite people for our giant family holidays so all you will need is your parents consent," Rose said.

"Yeah like they would give me consent,"I reply my voice full of sarcasm.

"Well if they don't then I will just let my family know that I can't come home for the holidays, and we can spend a great holiday here at Hogwarts," Rose replies.

The trolley then came up and I took out my three galleons. I bought myself a chocolate frog and sat back down. When Rose and Albus came back they didn't have much in their hands. In fact they each had only one chocolate frog. I smiled at them.

"You guys don't have to sacrifice buying candy for me."

"Then we wouldn't be real friends," Albus said.

I smiled at him, and he smiled back.

We sat down and waited. Soon it was time for us to put on our robes so we sent Albus out while we changed, and then we switched places with him so he could change as well.

When we pulled into the station we walked off of the express.

"Firs' years over here! Firs' years!" A deep voice bellowed.

"Hagrid!" Rose and Albus yelled simultaneously.

"Well, 'ello there my dear little friends, and who is this?" Hagrid asks.

"I'm Isabella Gregory," I told him.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Now you all need to go to the docks and get on a boat."


End file.
